Glee
by Eternal Elegance
Summary: VEELA Lucius! A family secret leads to treading on foreign soil and crossing forbidden waters. Can two souls cross the stepping stones till they pass each hurdle to find each other and make it across the tidal wave crashing their path of happiness? LM/HG


Title: Glee.  
By  
The Dark Lords Queen.  
Beta'd By: Cosettex.

**Prologue**  
~*~

Lucius Malfoy strolled down the streets of Diagon Alley without a care in the world. He had books to buy in Flourish and Blotts. He could have had them delivered to the Manor, which is what he normally did, but something told him to go in person instead.

The Malfoy name was still highly regarded, even after the war, and people respected and feared them, and though he was surprised they got off practically scot free, he still felt a little wary as the Ministry could easily turn against his family with a flick of their wands.

Once he reached his destination, opened the door with magic instead of by hand and walked in as if he owned the place and strolled right up to the front counter were he expected to find the same old Wizard he usual dealt with, but instead got a shock at finding a witch he'd crossed paths with on several occasion throughout the years.

On the other hand, said witch ignored his arrival and continued serving the customer who was glaring a hole in the side of his head. Lucius arched an eyebrow at the man in response who turned his attention back to the witch.

Lucius observed the Witch in question silently whilst he waited. He never really paid much attention to her in the past, not even sparing her a real glance until now. _Well,_ he thought, _I've got nothing better to do._

He noticed she'd grown up and flowered rather nicely for a muggleborn: her hair had mellowed into golden curls he found he wanted to run his fingers through. That thought alone should have worried him, but he didn't even bat an eyelid as he continued to study her appearance.

His eyes continued southwards and rested on her breasts which he could make out through her black work robes, his eyes went back up and found a smooth looking creamy neck he, again, found himself having inappropriate thoughts about.

He continued northwards and found a pair of perfect looking lips he wanted to claim, a nose and then her eyes. They glittered with warmth and welcome as she served the customers, completely ignoring him and seemingly oblivious to his observing her.

He felt something unfamiliar rise inside him, and found he was quite annoyed with her ignoring him.

'Madam?' He used his most business-like voice. Still she ignored him. Lucius lifted his cane up and pushed it down hard onto the wooden floor so that it made a loud crunching noise against the wooden flooring of the shop, apparently the spot his cane chose to land on had a creaky floorboard, but still she didn't acknowledge him.

After the man had gone, and before the next customer stepped up, she acknowledged him, but didn't look directly at him.

'You, sir, can wait at the end of the line like everyone else.'

Lucius growled angrily, but didn't cause a scene as he marched passed the nervous looking shoppers and went to stand at the back of the line that stood outside the bloody shop door.

Never in all his life before had he, a Malfoy, the Lucius Malfoy, been made to wait. HE always got what he wanted and people where afraid to ignore him.

But this girl... no woman, he couldn't quiet put a name to the face, but he recognised her from their brief past encounters, she seemed to think she could boss him around and tell him what to do.

Well, he'd show her. Since when did he let anyone get under his skin? What was she doing to him? He'd only just seen her for a few short minutes yet she'd already set a fuse alight within him that was slowly beginning to burn the more he thought of her audacity.

It took fifteen whole minutes, but to Lucius, it felt like a decade before he finally reached the front. The golden haired beauty refused to meet his eyes as he reached the shop counter.

'Madam, I am here to pick up the books I ordered.'

He tried catching her eye, but she fought the Malfoy Charm.

She flicked her wand and his book, neatly wrapped in parcel paper, arrived with a thud on the counter before him.

'That'll be fifty gallons placed on your tab, Mr. Malfoy,' she said uninterestedly.

Lucius frowned at the package, glanced behind him to make sure they were alone and then back to the witch.

Before he changed his mind, he pulled his wand out of his cane and saw with satisfaction the witch tense as he flicked his wand and the door to Flourish and Blott's snapped shut and the 'closed/open' sign flicked to 'closed'.

Lucius kept his wand at the ready, pleased the witch hadn't moved and went to stand right opposite her and place his hand flat on the counter which echoed with a slap.

'I'll cut the crap and get straight to it. I do not know what your problem is, but I do not like your attitude, woman.'

That got her attention, she glared at him.

'My attitude, sir? You walk in here like you own the place and expect me to serve you first whilst the other customers had been standing in the line for more than five minutes?'

'Well, I am a Malfoy, I do not wait in a line full of commoners,' his tone was laced with disgust.

The witch's lips consisted of a thin line that could rival that of a certain Gryffindor Head of House's whilst she glared at him, and he glared back. Their eyes locked, neither willing to back down. Lucius didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next, but to put it bluntly:

It shocked the hell out of them both.

A/N: Next chapter up soon :) And Never Piss Off A Malfoy II is on it's way :)


End file.
